Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a roller chain assembling device and more specifically a tool to assemble a master link with the ends of a roller chain to form a continuous roller chain such as the drive chain utilized to drive a motorcycle. The device resembles a vise structure and includes a stationary plate or anvil with recesses receiving the headed end of the pins on a master link and a movable plate having a surface engaging a side plate to be press fitted onto the free ends of the pins of the master link with the movable plate including apertures into which the free ends of the pins may extend when the side plate is press fitted onto the pins inwardly of the grooves provided in the free end portions of the pins which normally receive a locking device. The side plate is assembled onto the free ends of the pins with an evenly distributed force while maintaining the side plate in precise perpendicular relation to the pins so as not to deform the master link and thereby negate the positive structural aspects of the side plate being press fitted onto the pins of the master link. The movable plate is actuated by a screw threaded member and is spring biased toward a retracted position.